


Smoke Through Fingers

by TsukiDaisy



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, Sexual Tension, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 00:54:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6401269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukiDaisy/pseuds/TsukiDaisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Furuta catches Koori taking a break</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoke Through Fingers

Furuta looked up at the sky as he stepped out of the building. It was overcast, the smell of rain hanging heavily in the air. There were a pair of investigators on the nearby bench, but they paid him no mind.

He folded his hands behind his back and walked aimlessly along the building, just enjoying the small break he was allowing himself from the stuffy atmosphere in his office. He approached the corner and was about to turn around when he noticed someone leaning against the side of the building. It took him a few seconds to get over the surprise but as soon as he could talk he raised his hand in greeting.

"Koori-kun!"

Koori had been looking down probably lost in thought but looked up as Furuta spoke.

"Oh, hello Furuta-san."

Furuta smiled and approached him. Koori looked away, taking a draw from his cigarette before letting the smoke curl lazily from his nose.

"Mind if I bum one?"

Koori looked back at him, blinking confusedly before pulling his pack of cigarettes out. "Yeah, that's fine." He flipped the top and extended them to Furuta, who bowed his head in thanks before taking one.

Koori patted his pants pockets looking for his lighter, but Furuta took the opportunity to pinch the cigarette between his lips and lean in close. He wrapped his hand around the back of Koori's neck, causing Koori to stiffen and look up just as Furuta leaned his head forward so their cigarettes touched. Furuta inhaled deeply, watching as the tip of his cigarette glowed to life.

Koori's eyes were wide as Furuta smiled and pulled away, exhaling a puff of smoke.

Clearing his throat, Koori clasped his cigarette between two extended fingers and tapped his ashes away. "I didn't know you smoked, Furuta-san."

"I don't."

Koori raised an eyebrow.

Furuta lightly puckered his lips and pushed a small stream of smoke out, which curled against Koori's face, making him blink.

"I'm willing to try anything at least once." He let his voice dip low as he said it, and the implications of his words weren't lost on Koori, who narrowed his eyes.

"I hope you aren't trying to flirt with me, Furuta-san."

The words much to Furuta's delight held no cautious tones. If anything, the way Koori mimicked his lowered voice seemed inviting, almost like a challenge.

"And what if I said I was?"

Koori's lips twitched up in a rare smile, his dark eyes half lidded. "I would have to tell you that it's a waste of your time."

His word lilted playfully, telling Furuta the exact opposite.

Furuta took another draw from his cigarette before resting his hand on the wall behind Koori, his chest only barely brushing Koori's own. He tilted his head and exhaled his smoke slowly, feeling his heart race as Koori's lips parted prettily as he breathed in Furuta's smoke.

Distracted by the sight, he didn't register the hand on his wrist in time and with a deft, fluid movement, he was spun around and his back was against the wall, his cigarette dropped and forgotten. Koori smiled at him, his eyes shining lowly.

Furuta marveled at his quick reflexes, and by the sturdiness of him. He might look delicate, but the firm grip on his pinned wrist and the body pressed flush against his own was strong and spoke of hours of training.

"Furuta-san." Koori let his lips part and brought them achingly close to his own. "I hope that you aren't under the delusion that you're in control of this situation."

Furuta could smell cigarettes and the light citrusy smell of orange on Koori's breath.

Furuta brought their lips a little closer, so much so that he could feel the warmth of Koori's skin.

"I don't mind letting someone else take control."

Koori breathed a laugh and raised his other hand to the wall, butting his cigarette.

He stepped away, dissipating the heavy atmosphere instantly. "I have to get back to work."

Furuta straightened up, still smiling. "Of course."

Koori tucked his neat black hair behind his ear before pulling his coat close and turning the corner, out of sight.

Furuta laughed quietly to himself, grinding his half finished cigarette under his heel.

He had only wanted to toy with Koori for lack of anything better to do, but it seemed like he had stumbled into something a lot more interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> smutty sequel? smutty sequel.


End file.
